They Came, They Were, They Are
by mcc1089
Summary: Follow Stephanie Marks and Lance Corporal Nathan Murray through their lives with the X-men. Pairings will come and go throughout the story and will be announced.


Hey there. It's been a while since I last posted something on FanFiction, but I wanted to let my fans know that I didn't abandon them. Right now I am hours away from one of my FINALS… aka "F*** I Never Actually Learned Stuff" haha, well anyway Through this madness of finals, This new story had been created. I hope you guys enjoy it, cause I have a good feeling about this one. Since I wanted to post this fic ASAP, the title is up for grabs, If you have an idea about a title… let me know.

* * *

They Came, They Were, They Are. Chapter one – Setting the stage.

Stephanie Marks packed her bags as her parents watched from the doorway. With all the talk about mutants being dangerous all the time, her parents searched for a safe place to keep their child safe. After contacting the Xavier Institute, Stephanie was invited to stay. Although her ability to create a glowing tangible light from her fingertips was not a dangerous mutation, her parents thought it would be best to enroll her in a place they knew she would always be safe.

"I'll be fine. It might be fun." She said as she placed a family photo in her suitcase. The blonde teenager closed the case carefully and set it aside. Her mom gave her a big hug as her dad took the bags down stairs.

"I'm just so worried, Stephy. We know it's a good place for you to go, but it's just… it won't be the same around here without you."

"Don't worry mom. I'm strong and can take care of myself."

"Your father will miss you whenever we have blackouts. And I'll miss the wonderful light shows you showed us when you learned a new color. Red was always my favorite, because I knew it took a lot of time and determination to make. It made me so happy to see you create that vibrant color and to see your face beam with pride." Her mom smiled as she brushed a few strands of hair from Stephanie's face.

"Ha ha. Thanks mom. I loved those light shows too. I can't forget the time we made that video for your audition for the Victoria Secret model search. You passed that with flying colors… literally haha!"

"Oh Steph. I'm going to miss you so much! What about Ross? Are you going to tell him good-bye?"

"Mom. I broke up with Ross a week ago. I caught him sucking the face off of Britney Nolan after one of his football games. He was kind of a jerk anyway. I think he only liked me because of my looks. I wish guys would think with their heads once in a while, rather than their…"

"… Uh I understand completely. Why do you think I married your father? Sure he's a fire fighter with the most incredible body you can imagine, but his heart and mind were in the right places. He wanted a little girl his whole life. He wanted a family to protect and to make his parents proud. Everything you have done has made us proud. And he loves to brag about you all the time to anybody he gets the chance to."

"I love daddy. I wish he had more time off though."

"I highly doubt that will happen. With the burn ban all across Texas, the scorching heat that is being predicted this summer, along with idiotic teenagers, he's going to be busy all summer."

"I'm not even worried about finding another guy. Dad says I'm too good for them anyway, but it does feel good to be wanted." Mr. Marks came back in the room.

"All your stuff is ready to roll. It's going to be very quiet around here without you."

"That may be true, but at least you can have the house to the two of you without having to worry about pesky kids running all over the place." Mr. Marks laughed and put a huge arm around his wife.

"Well. We hope you have your mp3 player charged up, because it's a long ways away to New York." Stephanie walked to her dresser and pulled out the ZEN she had and the charger from the wall. She always felt jealous of the kids at school, those who owned iPods. She was the only one that had a non iPod player, and for that she felt a little embarrassed, but her dad gave it to her as a birthday present. She knew her family was a little tight on money and did what they could. Stephanie, herself, had a job as a grader for an English teacher at a small private institution next to her regular high school. She once saved enough money to get a small iPod, but decided she was well off with her ZEN and gave the money to her church.

"It's full. Well. I have to be off. The plane leaves around five." With a hug to her mother, Stephanie and her dad drove to the airport, where they waited till the announcement was made about her flight now boarding.

"Well, pumpkin, I hope that you will have fun, and visit us soon."

"I will dad. I do have my cell phone. You can call me anytime, but just remember the time difference and call me when I just went to bed and such haha."

"I'll try not to. You keep your mind on your studies and not the boys. And since you will be in New York, think about applying to the music college there also. " With one final hug, Stephanie grabbed her carry-on and blew her dad a kiss as she gave the ticket to the attendant and boarded the plane.

* * *

"GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GIVE ME 20!" Colonel Stevens ordered Lance Corporal Nathan Murray at three in the morning. "How old are you Lance Corporal?" The colonel spat down at the man doing pushups.

"Sir, twenty years old, sir!"

"And do you mean to tell me that a twenty year old wet his own bed without him knowing?!"

The colonel didn't understand. Nathan had not known the bed was wet. And the wetness was not in the place it usually was. His pillow, shirt, and upper half of his bunk was soaked wet with… what seemed like… ugh saliva. Knowing that the colonel had not even looked at the bunk but went off on what other people had witnessed, he had to keep going.

"Sir, yes, sir! I don't know how, sir." The Colonel looked down at Murray's pants to see they were completely dry, but saw the white shirt was soaked. With a disgusted look he turned to the bed and looked with confusion. Sure enough, there was no discoloration in the white sheets, and the pillow was dripping.

"That is fucking gross." The Colonel spoke to himself before he turned back to Murray. "Well thanks to your little "accident", your Marine buddies are going to be cleaning it all up while you stand and watch them cleaning with these…"

'oh no… its happening again… not when Colonel Stevens is right in front of me… I have to hold it in as much as I can.' Murray put a hand over his mouth just in case. The Colonel returned from the bathroom with a box of Q-tips and threw them on the floor. The groans of disapproval were rising around the room and stares of revenge and rage were directed at Nathan. 'shit it's almost full…'

"What's your problem Lance Corporal? What is it you said you are holding because of me?" Stevens was inches away from Murray's face and Murray was swallowing as much as he could, but his mouth kept getting full. Every second stretched his limitations, and there was no way he could keep it in much longer. Wait… how did Stevens know what he was thinking?

'Shit…"

When Murray opened his mouth, the saliva that was packed in his cheeks projected past his hand, right into the Colonel's face, knocking him down three feet away, saturated with spit. The room was silent then filled gasps of shock and utter disgust. But that's not all what happened. The part that Murray tried to swallow did not set well with his stomach, so it came back up, along with his small supper seven hours before. Most of it landed on the floor, but a little still fell onto the shocked and grossed out Colonel. Nathan didn't think about what just happened; he ran as fast as he could out the door into the night. He knew that the first place people would check were the outside bathrooms, so he ran the opposite direction towards the back fence of the base. He could already hear the sound of yelling men running after him. A part of the fence was open enough for him to slide through, but he couldn't get through to easily.

"Oh man this is going to be gross…" he said as his mouth filled with saliva again. This time he let it dribble over his chin onto his chest, to which he spread the fluid over his arms and legs. Attempting to push through again, his idea worked and he slid right through the metal bars. "I have to go north." He said when he knew he was a safe distance away from the base. There were only a few hours till day light, and he knew he couldn't get far, but he had to get away from this place and fast. He had to get to the only place that could help him.

* * *

Alright. I hope you will enjoy this new fic. Tell me how you like it so far. Give me an idea for the title or if you think I should keep it. Wish me luck on my finals.

Make my day, review away! mcc1089


End file.
